A Plate, A Wok And A Can Of Baked Beans
by Aimee Kinsella
Summary: “He’s talking to you again isn’t he! What’s the prick saying now eh? How I’m out to get you? How he understands how you feel? Is that it huh? Is he telling you how much he loves you Max?” Fang yelled.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello there! _

_I cant take credit for all of this – some of it yes but not all of it – it's a joint fic written with my best mate AccidentProneAsBella AKA Dawnie, Dawn but mostly just Murph. Lol _

_Ok so we had this idea in maths class yesterday we were passing notes and we decided to play that game where ya continue the other person's sentences. As it turned out we both liked what we came up with and our new character! So we decided today to post it! Woo! Lol_

_The start was pretty random so I re-wrote it and it turned into this…._

Lulu

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narator P.O.V.-

_A plate, a wok and a can of baked beans. All of these things had two things in common. One, they were all found in the kitchen and two, they had all been flung at Fangs head in the past ten minutes. A frustrated scream came from the aforementioned kitchen and a very ag__gro sixteen year old bird kid yelled._

"_You just don't get it Fang!"_

_Fang grabbed the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen and felt it splinter slightly in his angry grasp. He'd have to fix that later before Dr. Martinez came home._

"_Well explain it to me Max because from where I'm standing I get it perfectly fine! You want us to break up because the voice in your head told you to. Do you even realise how messed up that sounds?!"_

"_Its just as messed up as having wings growing outta your back Fang and we both know that story!" Max was furious. He just didn't understand where she was coming from at all._

_He's just holding you back Max, __the voice told her, __How can you possibly save the world when you have to worry about your relationship all the time? He doesn't understand you like I do Max._

"_Exactly!" Max spoke aloud._

"_He's talking to you again isn't he?! What's the prick saying now eh? How I'm out to get you? How he understands how you feel? Is that it huh? Is he telling you how much he loves you Max?" Fang yelled._

"_God Fang, jealous much?!" Max spat at him as the bowl in her hands shattered to pieces in her strong grip._

_Fang chuckled a bit and shook his head. His onyx eyes locked with her deep chocolate orbs and he sighed._

"_You know what Max surprisingly no, I'm not jealous. I actually don't care anymore. I just don't know how you trust a voice in your head that you don't even know over me, your best friend since we could speak!"_

"_Fang…" Max whispered quietly, looking out the window to the back garden where Iggy had taken the younger kids when they had started arguing._

"_No Max, I don't care what you do to me, but I promised Angel that I wouldn't leave her again and I won't. But the minute you put this flock in danger because of something he tells you, I'm outta here and I'm taking them with me. You got your wish Max. You and me, we're over but I'm not gonna put the flock through the ordeal of splitting again." He told her and he left her there, standing in the middle of her mom's kitchen looking like a bomb had just hit._

_She flinched when she heard the front door of the house slam and she knew he meant what he'd said. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the glass door sliding open until she heard a small, scared voice whimper behind her._

"_Max…Where's Fang?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oooooooooh! Interesting….. He's coming back right?? Right???? Damn it woman tell meeeee!!!_

_Review and we'll give you some of our lovely e-cookies!!!!!_

Lulu & Murph!!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Heylow ppl! Ok so this is chapter 2! It goes pretty quick but I still really like it!_

_E-Cookie's for:_

-CrazyFanfictionAuthor-

Jesse Rae

niteside

violetrulz123

invalid55

vampirefreakgirl

oreostar – Sorry it wasn't to your liking!

WithWingsI'mAlive

WinglesslyWinged

Disclaimer: If I wrote the book Tori would be a constant not a fanfiction-y variable!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Fang walked down the street he allowed his mind wonder through memories of the past few weeks. They had been staying at Dr. Martinez' since the Mr. Chu incident but Max had been letting the voice change her decisions. And personally Fang was sick of it. She had been listening more closely to the voice and even started having conversations with it. Oh yeah they were best buds now, even after all the brain attacks she placed all her trust in the voice that speaks to her in her head.

Suddenly Fang heard a rustling in the bushes to his left. He went over to take a look and found a girl who looked to be his age hiding in the bushes. But that wasn't all. Oh no. This girl had wings.

_Hey, she's really pretty – _he thought.

She was a little bit shorter than him by the looks of it and had dark brown hair with luminous lime green streaks. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver baby-doll type top. She had a studded belt resting on her hips over the top. She was also wearing a leather Jacket with three quarter length sleeves.

Ok so now your thinking, _how the hell does Fang know so much about fashion?_ Well living with Nudge your whole life these things are picked up.

He tossed his side fringe out of his eyes a bit as she stood up in front of him.

"So…S'up?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and replied, "They sky."

Fang looked confused so she continued, "And clouds, the sun you know that sorta thing."

Fangs brows knitted together and she scoffed.

_Wow, _Fang thought, _someone almost as sarky as me! I think I'm in love…_

"So dude who in the name of our lord in his Malibu Barbie house are you?" she said as he drifted from thought to thought. "Yoo-hoo," she said as she waved a hand in front of his face, "earth to emo kid."

Fang shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Fang…eh, yeah sorry my names Fang." What the hell was this girl doing to him?

"I like the name but eh…who names their kid Fang? Well I'm X." he looked at her funny, "X?" he asked.

"Tori X, but just call me X or I _will_ hit you and it _will_ hurt."

"Ha! Yeah come on I'm just like you with the wings and shit. I've been fighting for years so you might not want to start that." Fang laughed again and then he was somehow suddenly on the floor with one hand clutching his nose and the other around his ribs.

Pain was one thing when you were expecting it, but that came out of nowhere. He looked up to see X crouching on the ground in front of him, poised to attack again if she needed to.

"What the hell was that?!!" he yelled as the blood stopped flowing from his nose.

"That was me hitting you and it hurting." She told him as she stood up and her stance relaxed. She held out a hand to help him up. He ignored it; his pride hurt, and somehow managed to get up gracefully.

"That wasn't a fair fight," he stated, "You took me by surprise."

X laughed and said, "And you think Erasers or the schools latest genetically fucked up things are going to give you warning?"

"Hold up! What do you know about Erasers?"

"I know enough to put normal people in an early grave with my stories," he raised an eyebrow, "I know a lot you idiot!"

"Oh no! Do not call me an idiot I'm not the one who was hiding in a bush!" he chuckled.

"I was hiding from normal human people! This little girl saw my wings and told her Mom I was an angel!"

He nodded. "I know a girl called Angel." He told her and she raised an eyebrow, "she's eight and she chose it herself."

"Ah, ok, I remember being eight…I took down two whitecoats and ten Erasers…good times."

Fang wasn't sure why but he felt the need to boast about Angel.

"Well Angel can take down five times that with her eyes closed, she regularly does in fact."

X looked a little bit annoyed that Fangs girl was tougher than the eight year old version of her. She took a step towards Fang and was so close that their noses almost touched.

"And what about you? How tough are you?" She asked.

"Oh I'm plenty tough." He whispered and blew in her face.

"Oh don't be modest Fangy! Tell me how tough you are. Prove it." She whispered against his mouth.

"Fine." He said as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Then suddenly she was gone and his lips connected with thin air. He spun around to see her standing behind him.

"I knew ya liked me Fangy boy!"

"Oh you little..." Fang trailed off.

"I'm gonna ignore that and be the bigger person that everyone talks about." She started to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" he called as he ran to catch up with her.

"To sleep." She told him not turning to look at him.

"Where?"

She just shrugged and kept walking. She had been sleeping in trees and in parks for most of her life. Fang grabbed her arm, "Seriously where?"

She pulled her arm away and said, "There's a park a few miles from here. I suppose I'll stay there."

"But you can stay with me. We're in my friend Max's Mom's house at the moment." Fang felt a guilty twinge when he thought of Max but he ignored it, they had been falling apart for a while now.

"Eh, no!" she laughed as she continued walking. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back to him so her back was pressed against his chest and he could feel her wings against him as he whispered in her ear.

"Stay with me…Please?"

X spun around and looked into his eyes with her own wide ones. She saw he was serious and was scared by how much she wanted to say yes.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know why. I just know that I don't want you to leave."

"You're a sap you know that?" she whispered and he could feel her breath tickling his chin as she spoke.

"Not usually. Usually I don't speak at all." He told her.

"Me neither. Usually there's nobody to talk to." She whispered looking down at her converse clad feet.

"So come back with me to Max's. There are nine of us there."

She sighed, "I probably wouldn't talk much there either Fang. I'm not really a talky person. Years of solitude does that to you. I'm a sarcastic wit type of person." She told him.

"So you and I can be silent together then." He said lifting her head with his index finger and looking into her electric blue eyes.

"You can't seriously want me to intrude on your family." She sighed.

"Oh yes," he said bringing his head closer to hers, "I can."

He closed the limited space between them, crushing his lips to hers. He grabbed her waist and tried to pull her even closer, which was pretty impossible. X found herself knotting her fingers in his soft hair. She felt so out of control, a situation she rarely found herself in. Shivers ran up and down her spine and her skin seemed to burn wherever he touched her.

They kissed until they thought they would burst and when they pulled apart Fang kept his hands on her waist as they caught their breath.

"I suppose I could try it out at yours for one night…" X said still panting. Fang smiled one of his obviously rare smiles.

"I knew my kissing would win you over!" he laughed.

"Yeah it's totally that. Nothing to do with the fact that I haven't slept in a bed in six years! Keep dreaming lover boy!"

"Whoa! Six years?" he looked astonished, "you mean you never book a hotel for a bit?"

She laughed, "What's the point? There's only me and it's just as easy to kip under a tree."

Fang shook his head in amazement. He looked into her eyes and she laughed at him.

"You're seriously shocked by that?"

"Kinda, I suppose…I've only ever met one girl as tough as you before." He felt that guilty twang again but quickly remembered the wok flying at his head.

She laughed.

"You think I'm tough now? You aint seen nothing yet sunshine! You really want a show send some Erasers my way!...So this girl…Is she Max?"

Fang's face frosted over as he nodded.

"Right," X nodded, "And will she be mad when I turn up?"

Fang looked into her eyes – he couldn't get enough of them really – and grinned devilishly, "Hell yes!"

She grinned, "Well lets get going then." She laughed. "So she's what your, Girlfriend?" X asked reluctantly.

"Ex." He told her.

"What?" X asked looking at him confusedly.

"No I mean Max is my ex." He explained understanding her confusion.

"Oh…" she trailed off and looked at the ground, "You're not just bringing me back to piss her off are you?"

Fang stared into the distance as he said, "Well a ct fight between the two of you would be very entertaining…" X punched him in the arm and he laughed, "No of course I'm not. If I wanted to piss her off I would have gone and found Bridget." He had started walking again and X grabbed his arm,

"Wait now, who's Bridget?"

"Oh she's just the hottest, red headed, smartest, hottest, sexiest, hottest doctor in the history of this world we save…did I say hottest?"

X's mouth hung open as Fang seemed to be daydreaming about this 'doctor'. She composed herself and asked, "Any other girls I should know about?"

"Well there was Lissa…god she was sexy. But that was just a quick snog and then I dumped her. She was so clingy…"

"You…you…you fucking man whore!" X spat at him. She spun on her heel and started to storm away. Fang had collapsed in laughter and couldn't chase her.

"Wait!" he cried breathlessly between laughs "Gotcha!"

"Oh you asshole!" She yelled, "That was so messed up!" she ran to him and slapped him upside the head. He grabbed her from behind and whispered breathily in her ear the same words Max had said to him earlier.

"Jealous much?"

"Shup you!" she said with a hint of a smile.

"Shup?" Fang asked confused.

"Shut and up put together. I spent a while in Ireland." She shrugged.

"Ireland?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you've never experienced rain until you've experienced Irish rain. Dude it like _never_ stops!" she laughed.

"Ok…" he said.

"Yeah I picked up a lot from the guys." Fang stiffened behind her.

"Guys?"

"Yeah! Irish guys are hot!"

Fang folded his arms, "Hotter than American bird kids?"

"Yeah somehow they're more…exotic."

Fang frowned, "And how well did you get to know these guys?"

X smiled "Oh we all knew each other _intimately_."

"Intimately?" his voice rose a bit in pitch, "What exactly constitutes intimately for Irish people?"

She laughed and shrugged, "But they do this amazing thing with their…" X grinned and started walking again.

Fang stopped for a second and then ran after her, "With their what X?!" he asked and she ignored him.

"With their what?!"

X crooked her finger and beckoned him to come closer. Fang lent in.

X whispered, "Its just that their…well…its just so big!" she smiled as she climbed up a tree at the end of the small pathway they had been walking on.

"X what the hell?!" Fang yelled from underneath the tree, "And you called me a man whore! You filthy hypocrite! Off with a load of Irish leprechauns! I just can't believe you – crap! Are you ok?"

X had been laughing so hard that she fell out of the tree. Fang stopped worrying when he saw that she was still in fits of laughter, "Gullible much?" she asked from her uncomfortable looking position on the ground. "Oh god Fang seriously!"

She tried to stand up but fell back into a crumpled heap the minute she put pressure on her right ankle. "Fuck!" she yelled in pain.

Fang held his hand out for X to take but she ignored it. She stood up awkwardly on her other foot and tried tentatively to put some weight on it. As soon as she did though it collapsed beneath her.

"Oh come on X let me help you. I'll tell everyone you crawled down the road if it helps!" Fang said while offering his hand to her again.

"No. I'm fine I'll do it." She said struggling to get up.

Fang sighed, grabbed her arm and pulled her up putting her arm around the back of his neck.

"Now isn't it easier when you swallow your pride and let me help?" he asked as they travelled the short distance left to the house.

"Maybe…" she mumbled, staring at the ground.

Just as they reached the door it swung open.

Fang's face was completely neutral as he said, "Hello Max."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A/n: Ahh! I'm so proud of us! Nine word pages oh yeah!! Lol_

_Just to say No offence was meant to any Irish people during this chapter we ourselves are irish we were just takin the piss outta ourselves and our mates!_

_That was a funny convo How exotic are irish ppl??!_

_JIMMY NEUTRON TO THE RESCUE!!! Murph ya muppet!!!_

_Please review it makes us happy!!_

_Lou and Murph_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok! Here goes!**

**We are so sorry!!! I said this would be up soon but we got really busy doing ECDL tests and then school ended and we had to figure out a way to do this! But that's no excuse! Again we are really sorry!**

**Thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far! I'm gonna give a list in the next chapter coz we still haven't really worked out how this is gonna work yet.**

**This is really short because its only a little snippet of the stuff we wrote I just wanted to give you guys something to say we haven't forgotten about it!**

**DISCLAIMER: We own X! That's it! Anything else in there belongs to JP!**

* * *

X looked up and found a very pretty blonde looking at her from the doorway.

_So this is Fang's ex – _she thought. She chuckled as she flicked her dyed hair behind her and looked at the ground shaking her head.

"What the hell Fang?!" Max yelled looking highly agitated.

"Max, this is X." he told her calmly, helping X into the kitchen – that looked good as new again – and sat her on the island.

"Again I say, what the hell Fang?!" Max repeated.

"She's gonna be staying with us for a bit if your Mom doesn't mind," He told her as he got some ice for X's ankle, "we also need to get that ankle checked." He mumbled to himself even though they could all clearly hear him.

"Its fine Fang don't worry about it really." X said smiling at him.

He looked up at her from where he was unlacing her shoe, "Babe you fell out of a tree, I have a funny feeling it's not fine."

Max narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat, "Fang I want to talk to you for a second."

Fang barely glanced up as he said, "I'm busy. Later."

Max looked as if she'd been punched in the face. "No Fang. Now."

X shifted uncomfortably on the island as Fang carefully pulled her shoe from her foot and gently felt around her ankle. "I think it's broken…" he murmured while ignoring Max.

"Fang!" she shouted.

"Fang go talk to her." X said.

"I don't want to. Max go we'll talk later. Go!"

Max was embarrassed by the tears that sprung to her eyes. "Fine!" she said as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"Well she's pleasant." X offered sarcastically.

Fang chuckled, "She's used to being the leader and telling everyone what to do. She doesn't like being undermined." Fang told her while holding the ice on her foot.

"Ah," X said, "she's a bossy princess."

Fang chuckled again, "You could put it like that," he looked up into her eyes, "but she's the oldest and she really just wants to look out for us and take care of us. She doesn't understand that I have a mind of my own."

"I see what you mean," X nodded, "I mean, I can't empathise because I've been on my own my whole life but I have witnessed the type."

"In Ireland? Fang laughed.

"Oh yeah. I witnessed _a lot_ in Ireland! Look I have no problem leaving if it's gonna cause trouble here." Fang prodded her ankle and she winced.

"Like your gonna be able to go anywhere on that!"

X leant over and whispered in his ear, "I have a secret to tell you…"

Fang moved closer to listen and she smacked him upside the head, "Wing's Fang! Duh!"

He rubbed his head and said, "You're not leaving here with a broken ankle."

X shrugged, "I don't mind staying I just don't wanna cause any trouble."

"The trouble had already started. It's nothing to do with you don't worry."

"Oh I'm not! I just don't wanna get blamed for something that's not my fault." She smiled as a young girl with frizzy hair walked into the room - _What does he only hang with girls or something?_

"Well hello! Who's this?" she asked eyeing X uncertainly.

"I'm X. How's it going?" she smiled.

"I'm Nudge! Oh my god! You're so pretty! Do you know Fang? Well obviously you do because you're talking to him! Where do you live? Why are you here? Are you from the school? You look so cool! You're so pretty! Come shopping with me!!" Nudge stood panting for a bit and X raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, yes, wherever I want, I was invited, technically yes, thanks and no way on our lords good but dysfunctional earth!" she answered.

Nudge stood quietly for a millisecond and then said, "You're cool but you're a bit too like Fang for me. I mean I like you but I hardly know you. Fang gets really moody though you should watch out for that. I mean I remember one time when…" she was silenced by Fang throwing his hand over her mouth.

He spun her around and shoved her towards the door.

"Well I can see when I'm not wanted. Just make sure you don't do anything with Fang because he's with Max!"

Fang slammed the door behind nudge and smiled. X glared at him and his smile faltered.

"Because he's with Max?!"

"No! He's not! They broke up this morning!" Fang told her rushing over and cupping her face in his hands.

"Well Max's reaction to me didn't seem very kind and that little girl – who seemed to be on crack by the way - just said you were together Fang!"

* * *

**A/N: Again really sorry!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Oh and I got Twitter the other day FOLLOW ME!! The link is on my profile!!**

**Thanks!**

**Lulu and Murph**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys!!

Ok we want to thank everyone who's taken the time to review this fanfic not many people take the time to so we just want to say we really appreciate it.

-CrazyFanfictonAuthor-

Jesse Rae

niteside

violetrulz132

invalid55

vampirefreakgirl

oreostar

WithWingsImAlive

WinglesslyWinged

REAL-Ella-Martinez

Lots-O-Love

)(*wings*)(

Well thanks a million to all of the above!!! Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own Maximum Ride…be fun if we did though…_

_Recap:_

"_Because he's with Max?!"_

"_No! He's not! They broke up this morning!" Fang told her rushing over and cupping her face in his hands._

"_Well Max's reaction to me didn't seem very kind and that little girl – who seemed to be on crack by the way - just said you were together Fang!"

* * *

_

"That's only because she was outside this morning when a can of baked beans came flying at my head!" Fang sighed.

X couldn't help but burst out laughing at the image of Max hitting Fang with a can of baked beans.

"Ok Ok but now I really don't think it's a good idea for me to stay."

"But I do and it's my opinion that counts!" he told her.

"And why is it only your opinion that matters? It's me we're talking about here." She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Yes but I'm telling you your not going anywhere on that ankle of yours!" he told her, "anyway Max's Mom should be home any minute and she'll check you out then."

"What is she? Like a nurse or something?"

"A vet actually but that's always worked out better for us you know BIRD kid, AVIAN American." Fang chuckled.

"God three hours ago I was- ok so I wasn't normal but still, it's a change."

"Kids?" called a voice from the front hall and the door opened revealing a woman who X suspected was Dr. Martinez.

"Oh. Fang who's this?" she asked politely, taking in the girl sitting on her counter top.

"I'm X ma'am nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but I'm kinda stuck here." X said sounding extremely polite.

"Stuck?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Yeah, Um, I'm a bird kid too and I fell out of a tree. Fang helped me here. He thinks my ankle is broken. I didn't think you would appreciate me opening my wings in your kitchen."

"Oh dear does it hurt badly?" Dr. Martinez rushed over immediately going into mother hen mode.

"It's painful when I put my weight on it my pain threshold is pretty high though so it's kinda worrying." X answered truthfully avoiding Fangs eyes.

"Well it's definitely broken," Dr. Martinez said after poking around her ankle for a bit, "I'll have to bring you in to get a cast on it."

X gulped audibly, "Like… like… t-to a… a hospital?" her eyes were wide as she said it.

"No, just to my room at the practice."

X nodded and Fang came to her again.

"I'll go with you. You'll be fine. Dr. M will take care of you and I'll be there the whole time. Don't worry."

Dr. Martinez didn't miss the look shared between the two teenagers but shrugged it off as she went around the house checking on the younger kids.

"See! You need help! It won't heal on its own." Fang chuckled at the look on her face.

"You're not gonna knock me out are you?" X asked as Dr. Martinez returned to the room

Dr. Martinez smiled kindly. "Not if you're uncomfortable with it"

"Can I stay awake please?" X asked sounding more like a scared teenager than ever before.

"Sure," Dr. Martinez said as she put her hands on X's ankle. "It's going to hurt though."

"Oh well its Mr. Cool over there's fault," X shrugged

Fang gaped at her as she giggled at the look on his face.

"How is it my fault?!"

"Well I climbed the tree to get away from you and I fell out of said tree laughing at you henceforth it's your fault."

Fang shook his head incredulously. "But...I...God you're annoying!"

"Just admit it! It's all your fault I'm grossly and hideously disfigured!"

"You and I both know you could never be hideous X so stop fishing for compliments! Come on are we going to the surgery or what?"

Dr. Martinez nodded and put her arm around X.

"Fang help her to the car."

"No problem. Come on X lets go slice you open!"

"SHUP! That's not funny! I'll slice you open! Turn your insides backways and have you talking out of your ass!" X threatened and slapped him upside the head. "And all with no anesthetic!"

"Violence X. Tut tut. You should learn how to discuss what's bothering you."

"Oh don't worry. I'll be discussing my emotions while I'm inserting that big hook up your ass and pulling your brains out through it." she said as she sat into the car.

"You ever been done for GBH?" Fang chuckled.

"No but you've gotta start somewhere, I'm very experienced, though erasers don't really tend to report you!!"

"Very true." Fang agreed as he sat beside her in the car.

"Come on now X safety first. Seat-belt on." he said as he reached over her and took the belt. He paused and looked into her eyes before he slowly clicked in her belt. She was just leaning forward to meet his lips as Dr. Martinez got into the front seat.

"Ready to go kids?"

Both Fang and X sighed. "Yup on we go doc!"

"Ready for the painful resetting of your, quote, 'hideously disfigured' ankle?" Fang chuckled.

"Of course! I live for this! NOT!"

"Don't worry I'll hold your hand." Fang whispered as the car pulled out and onto the road.

* * *

**Well there we go!**

**Sorry it was shorter but originally chapter three and this one were all one chapter!**

**Please review! (and follow me on twitter if ya have it!)**

**Murph and Lulu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're baaaaack!**

**Ok so we know it been a while but we had a lot of stuff going on and now we're back in school and we have so much work to do1**

**We really are sooooooooooooo sorry! Like words can't describe how sorry we are (they probably can but I'm to lazy)**

**So I went through my computer and collected all the stuff I could find and turned it into the next chapter. I did it quite quickly so If its all mixed up (as far as i can tell it aint..)review and I'll fix the problems.**

**Once again we are sooo sorry about this and we'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and put us on alerts and fave's! You guys rock the kazbah!**

* * *

Fang noticed a tear tumble gracefully and silently down X's face as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. He leaned over and stroked it away with the pad of his thumb. She looked at him and gave him a weary smile.

His face asked his question for him - what's wrong?

"It's just I really don't like the idea of being under someone else's control and being in a confined space that smells and looks the same as the school, well it really doesn't help." she told him with a sigh as another tear escaped her.

"I know but listen I'll be there with you ok? I won't let anything happen to you. And if you want to stop then we can. I wouldn't advise it but we can."

She sniffed and chuckled at him. He settled most of her nerves with four sentences and a soft voice.

_God, I'm going soft!_ - She thought.

As the car pulled into the surgery car park even Fang's soothing words couldn't keep X's nerves at bay. Her fight or flight instincts had kicked in and flight was looking like the more favorable option. Fang jumped out of the car, ran around to the other side and opened the door for her. He noticed her hands shaking as he helped her out of the car.

"Hey it's ok," he said putting her arm around his shoulder. "I'm here you'll be fine."

"Mmhmm," she mumbled non-commitently as her eyes scanned her surroundings for a quick escape. Fang noticed her looking around and realized what she was up to, since he would have been doing exactly the same thing in her position.

"X come on. No running away. You know you can trust me. More importantly on that ankle you know I could catch you," he grinned and led her inside. Dr. Martinez caught up to them and they all walked into her room. Fang sat X down on a metal table and took her hand.

"Sorry about the table X, but this a vet's surgery and the dogs don't mind it...at least they've never complained!" Dr. Martinez laughed.

"It's not a problem, but is there like eh a bathroom I could use first?" X asked hoping that neither of them noticed her heart rate speed up.

"Of course. Fang help her to the bathroom please while I set up." Fang led X to the bathroom. She hopped in and slammed the door behind her. She turned on the tap to mask any noise she might make and headed straight for the window.

"Sorry Fang," she whispered. A tear escaped and slowly meandered it's way down her face as she slipped out of the window and fled.

"X?" Fang called from outside the small bathroom. He waited for a minute and called again when there was no answer.

After no answer the third time he called a worried Fang used all his strength to break in the door. Spotting the open window he rubbed his shoulder and muttered "Fuck!" under his breath.

Running quickly out to the car park he saw her trying to limp away. She had only gotten about ten meters so it wouldn't be hard to catch her.

"Hey hop along! (I couldn't resist!) Get that cute little ass of yours back here!" he yelled slowing to a walk.

"Not happening! No way! Nuh-uh!" she shouted not even turning to look at him, "and don't call me hop along!"

"Come on X," he sighed, "it's just gonna get worse if you don't fix it now."

He had caught up with her by now and rested a hand on her shoulder while she stopped for a breather.

"I can't Fang...I'm not strong enough for this! I may come off as being tough as old boots but - to quote disney - this is me! A great big coward who can't even go to the doctor without freaking out!"

With that X tried to kick off the ground and take flight but with the pain in her ankle combined with the weight Fang was putting on her shoulder she didn't even manage to extend her wings properly.

"Oh no, you're not legging it again. If you're not gonna walk back in a civilized manner I'm going to drag you," he said, grabbing her wrist with his other hand. X whirled round to face him, freeing herself from his grip as she did so.

"Don't even try it!" she snarled at him and tried to take off again.

"Fine," Fang shrugged. "Have it your way." He grabbed her wrist again and used her own momentum of taking off to swing her round and sling her over his shoulder.

He carried her like a sack of spuds back to the surgery.

"Fang you put me down right now or prepare yourself for a whole world of pain! I'll scream rape! I'll do it!" she screamed as she kicked, punched and bit him. Fangs shoulders started shaking as he laughed at her weak attempts to make him drop her.

"Don't you laugh at me Fang! I can feel you laughing!! Put me down!!!!"

"I'll put you down when we're inside! Jeez woman stop yelling I do have ears!" Fang chuckled as she continued to squirm on his shoulder.

"Nuh-uh I don't wanna go back! I wanna fly! Flying good! Medicine Bad! Very very bad!"

"X calm down or I'll hit you to knock you out." Fang said getting slightly aggravated at the girl he was holding.

X huffed and crossed her arms in a very uncomfortable looking position, "No you wouldn't. You like me too much. That and your too nice to hit a girl."

"Well at the moment your pushing me so I might have to change. Only for you my love!"

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere lover boy... Ok maybe it does but not now!"

Fang sighed as they reached the door of the practice. Using one hand to hold X in place and the other to open the door he slowly and carefully maneuvered them inside. What he didn't count on was the door swinging back and hitting the sulky bird girl right on the head.

"Well," he said, "that's one way to do it.

X woke up to find herself lying on the metal table with a jacket folded under her head. _It smells like Fang, _she thought to herself as she willed her eyes to open. They obeyed her just as she felt hands circle her ankle and twist sharply. X yelped and sat up, fists ready to fight while she momentarily forgot these people were trying to help her.

"Oww! X that is was my face!" came a muffled cry to her left.

_Fang!_

She turned her head to see him cradling his jaw and was shocked to see he had also sustained a split lip from her sleepy attack.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! FUCK THAT HURT!!"

"Sorry about that... Simply had to be done." came Doctor Martinez' voice from the corner of the room.

"Shit Fang I'm so sorry! I really had no clue what I was doing! Come here!"

"You throw a good punch I'll give you that much," Fang muttered as he moved towards her.

"You know I had to drag you back you weren't going to get anywhere on that ankle. No need for the bloody assault!"

"Sorry sorry sorry! But come on! You did knock me out and drag me back here which is the first thing I thought of when I woke up! What did you expect me to do?!" X said getting annoyed.

"Well obviously not punch me in the face or I obviously would have stopped you."

"Ha! You wouldn't have been able to if you tried!"

"Wanna bet?" he asked readying his hands to block her.

"Yeah! I do! Five bucks says I can break your nose with one punch!"

"You're on!" X jumped down from the table landing on her still very tender ankle and stumbled. Fang put out a hand to catch her but she pushed him away.

Regaining her balance she said, "Let's see if you're still feeling so noble when your nose has been crushed!" She brought her fists up and was just about to lunge at him when Dr. Martinez ran between them.

"Kids!"

**Please review!!!!!**

**We'll be updating as soon as we an and again we're sorry about the wait!**

**Follow me on twitter for news on this story and my other ones too www(dot)twitter(dot)com/AimzThePixie**

**Murph also has twitter so follow her to www(dot)twitter(dot)com/KiwiLoverMurph**

**Thanks for all the support and please review!!**

**Lou and Murph!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hi all! Sorry for the long wait! We're in 5th year so we are overloaded with work so here's a longer chapter for ya'll!!_**

**_thanks to all the subscribers and reviewers!_**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

"What?!" they both yelled in unison. They both suddenly realised their mistake when Dr. Martinez gave them a stern look.

"Sorry Doctor Martinez. Guess we got a little carried away there." X said with a sheepish look.

"What's with all the arguing?" asked Dr. Martinez asked trying to calm herself a little.

"It's just banter Doctor Martinez, nothing to worry about." Fang told her.

"Well just stop! Fang help X to the car while I close up here."

Fang took X's arm and led her outside. He helped her into the car and then sat down beside her.

"So..." he said trying to break the awkward silence, "how's the ankle?"

X slowly turned her head to look at him and a strange, almost feral look came over her face. Fang frowned. "What the..."

She pounced on him.

Just when things were getting slightly heated X pulled away.

"Silence broken." She sighed as she buckled her seat belt and Dr. Martinez got in and started the car.

"Don't think I didn't see that by the way," Dr. Martinez said, "Fang I think you need to talk to Max. I love you all and don't want to get involved but my daughter deserves an explanation."

"Yeah Fang I really think you two should talk," X nodded agreeing with Dr. Martinez, "I mean I don't know the full story there but the tension in that Kitchen was painful!"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her....just not in a kitchen, ever again!" Fang told them with a slight shudder.

* * *

They pulled up outside the house and Fang helped X out of the car. He looked towards the front door and saw Max sitting on the doorstep with her head in her hands. He hated seeing her upset, even though she did drive him crazy.

He looked to his side and saw both X and Dr. Martinez staring at him with similar expressions – one eyebrow raised and an 'I will kill you if you don't fix this' look – their arms folded.

"Alright! Ok! I'm going!" he said throwing his arms up in defeat.

"So..." Fang said as he at on the step beside Max.

"Is it later yet MASTER?!" Max spat at him with immense attitude.

"Oh come on! That's not fair I was in the middle of something and you wanted to talk about something totally irrelevant to my something!" he rambled.

"Your something is the same something as my something Fang!" Max said with downcast eyes.

"No its not Max!"

"Yes Fang. Its the same something!"

"What something is that then?"

"The something you brought home to stick your tongue down it's throat!"

"But that's nothing to do with you!" Fang shouted while he jumped up and started to pace.

"Nothing to do with me?" Max asked quietly as she looked up into his eyes, "the fact that the jerk I lo- like is with another girl I don't even know is nothing to do with me?"

Fang stopped pacing, "No Max. Its not. You can't even admit that we loved each other. Now I've found someone who will."

"Will she Fang? Has she told you that?" Max asked with a smirk, "will she be here tomorrow? Next week? Next month?"

"Yes." A voice came from behind them. They turned to find X leaning against the wall looking into Fangs eyes.

"She'll be here. She might not admit that she loves him yet because they've only just met but she'll stick around. She'll also stop talking about herself in the third person."

Fang tried to hide the huge smile threatening to spread across his face (for Max's sake).

"Thank god 'cause that wouldn't get half annoying!"

X smirked and sat don beside Max. "Look I know you don't know me, but I didn't come here to steal your guy. I'm just not that sort of girl. But he's happier with me and you hating him is going to ruin it."

Max stood up and X followed suit. Max looked at X, calmly pulled her arm back and punched her full force in the face. X stepped back once, shook her head and looked at Max with an icy expression.

"You did NOT just hit me!" she snarled.

"The blood running from your nose seems to suggest otherwise doesn't it." Max sneered.

"Oh its on!"

* * *

"Violence!" Dr. Martinez cried as she lectured the girls, "Fighting!"

"Sorry Mom. It just seemed like the thing to do!" Max whined under her mother's hard look.

"And Fang! How could you let them?!"

"I couldn't stop them Doc! They were tearing chunks out of each other!"

He got a glare from Max and X who each sported a bloody lip, max with a black eye and a bump over her eyebrow, X with a skinned knee.

Dr. Martinez started to pace as she tried to think of what to say, "What I don't understand is why your both fighting over Fang! He's moody and constantly flicks that fringe of his out of his eyes! I love him in a motherly way but I think wasting your time fighting over a boy is insanity! I thought you two would have more sense than that."

The disappointed stare that Dr. Martinez directed at the girls had them cringing and wincing with pain simultaneously.

"Thanks a bunch..." Fang mumbled.

"Sorry." said Dr. Martinez after taking a breath.

"Oh he's fine, just a wuss." X said smirking at Fang as she said it.

"Am I really?"

"Yeah, and I totally proved it earlier!" she laughed, remembering when she hit him.

"Oh yeah, well...you fell out of a tree! How did you do that anyway? You're a bird!"

"Oh you did not just say that you nasty boy!"

"Nasty boy?"

"Adult in the room you idiot!"

Neither of them noticed when X stood up, or the fact that they were gradually getting closer to each other.

"Yeah well you're a nasty girl then!" Fang yelled.

"Really?!" X yelled back. She grabbed the two sides of his jacket, pulled him down and crashed her lips on his. His hands went to her hips as they kissed and when they pulled away he said,

"Ok so maybe nasty was the wrong word..."

Max started making gagging noises behind them.

"No I think nasty was the perfect word! I feel sick!" she said as she ran from the room with tears in her eyes.

Dr. Martinez sighed and left the room.

"Well now I feel bad." X muttered.

"Fang?" Nudge said coldly appearing out of nowhere, "can I talk to you in the garden for a sec?"

"Eh, yeah, I suppose..."

Nudge narrowed her eyes at X as she dragged Fang outside.

"What are you doing?! Breaking Max's heart that's what! Forever she was all Fang, Fang, Fang! Hot! Fang, Fang, Fang! Love! And now your all X, X, X! Snog! X, X, X! Make out! And I'm all Max, Max, Max! Your okay! And IGGY! IGGY LOVES HER!" she stopped to breath, "Oww! My brain!" with that she slapped Fang.

Or tried to slap Fang as he grabbed her arm before it made contact.

"Nudge! Calm down and BREATHE!" he told her.

"You don't get it Fang! You and Max are my parents – even though your only sixteen and that's extremely icky to me – and seeing and hearing all this is like my Dad arguing with my Mom an then bringing home his mistress and snogging her...IN FRONT OF MY MOM!" she breathed, "all in the same day too! I'm loosing my Dad Fang!"

Fang, very uncharacteristically pulled Nudge into a hug. He put his hand on her head and played with her hair as he said, "Nudge you are not loosing me. Or Max for that matter. You guys are my family and I'm not going to leave you, but I really like X ok? So she's staying and everyone better get used to that."

Nudge frowned for a minute, processing everything he had said, then shrugged and said, "Ok. But we have to do something about the green in her hair! I thought I liked it but just...NO! Some pink highlights would look A-MAZ-ING with her skin tone! And I think we should-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fang said as he threw his hands in the air, "I like her hair but if you wanna change it you go talk to her. I have been hit in the face way too many times today!"

"Fine then I will!" she said as she stomped off towards the house.

"Now this I have to see." he mumbled as he followed her inside. He stopped for a moment to tie his shoe and ran into the living room when he heard a slight scream. What he saw was either hilarious or disturbing.

X was sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chest, hands and arms over her head muttering, "Green. Green is good. Pink. Pink is evil. EVIL!"

Nudge was standing with one hand outstretched towards X and Fang supposed she must have been touching X's hair before the girl freaked out.

"Faaaaang! Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang!" Nudge screamed.

"Jeesh Nudge! I'm right here!"

"Fang!" she screamed throwing her arms around his waist, "I think I broke your girlfriend! I didn't mean to! I mean I was just trying to improve her image! Pink really is much more approachable colour you know. Pink says, 'I'm a nice friendly person come shopping with me!' green says, 'What you lookin' at punk?! You wanna take this outside?' Not the look we're going for here!"

X began to rock as she murmured, "No pink. Pink girl must go!"

"X?" Fang asked timidly.

X lifter her head sharply to look in his eyes. She shook her head quickly, "No pink. No change. None." She said still rocking.

"I like the green. Its you. Very X." Fang said sitting down beside her and wrapping her in his arms.

"Thank you. Fang, what's that girls name?" X whispered turning her head into his neck.

"Nudge. My name is Nudge. It's kinda weird I know but it fits. Keke might be a proper name for me or something but I am....Nudge!" Nudge giggled.

"I think I knew that...," X stated thoughtfully, "well I'm sorry Nudge, for freaking out but please don't touch my hair."

"Ok. Ok. Deal lol!"

X looked at Fang, "Did she just _say_ LOL?"

"That's Nudge for you." he answered with a slight chuckle.

"I'll nickname you Keke now though." X laughed.

"What is it?!" Iggy said running into the sitting room, "I heard someone scream!"

X jumped up and put her hands on her hips, "Dude that was like five minutes ago! We could have all been annihilated by flyboys by the time you got your scrawny ass down here!"

"Hey!" Iggy screamed mimicking her hands on hips position, "firstly, thanks for calling me skinny. And secondly, I was giving Max a shoulder to cry on after you muscled in on her man... bird... thing!"

"I muscled in on nothing! He came totally willingly"

Iggy folded his arms and sat into his hip while raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"Oh yeah? Uh huh, sure. Little miss 'I fell out of a tree! Save me!' Pulling the whole birdie in distress act and snogging his luscious lips in front of the girl who really loves him!"

He then stormed out and X turned to Fang, "Your lips are luscious?"

"Well you should know bloody pouncing on me earlier!" Fang laughed.

"Hmm, they are quite luscious now that I think about it.... I still wouldn't mind snogging Jensen Ackles though. Now his lips are a devine work of art!" she giggled at the look on his face for a bit and then `her laughter overtook and she dropped to the floor clutching her stomach.

When she was done she looked up at Fang.

"Collagen!" he said and walked off into the kitchen.

"Woah, woah, woah there buddy! You did not just insult the hot, ghost/demon/things in general ass kicking, hot, GOD that is Jensen Ackles!"

"Seriously?!" Iggy said from where he sat at the island, "dude you just don't do that!"

Fang raised an eyebrow quizzically, "You agree?"

"Well duh! Have you seen him?!"

"To be honest Ig, I usually pay more attention to Ruby when Supernatural is on..."

Iggy's eyeline dropped to the floor as he said, "Oh...yeah me too. But you can't deny that too a girl Dean is hot."

"Or to a gay guy..." X murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Fang asked.

"Ruby is a demonic whore." She replied leaning against the counter top next to Iggy, "oh dude sorry for going all agro-bitch on you." she told him in a tired whisper.

"Meh, I'm over it." He replied.

"Cool." She said with a yawn, leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her in a brotherly way.

Max entered the room, took one look at X and Iggy and yelled, "Oh so now you've moved on to IGGY?! What is Fang not enough for you?"

X raised her eyes to heaven and folded her arms.

"Ok firstly I don't think Iggy would be interested in a girl...Like me. And secondly you dated Fang! You practically just insulted yourself!"

Max thought for a minute and replied, "No. You're right. Iggy would have more taste than to go out with a slutty, boyfriend stealing crow like you!"

X curled her fists and started walking toward Max.

"Oh you little-" she was interrupted by all hell breaking loose.

The glass in the windows imploded and shattered everywhere. Fang, Max, X and Iggy dropped to the floor and covered their faces. As soon as the glass stopped falling they all jumped up and saw a group of at least 50 flyboys approaching.

X noticed Fang and Max making eye contact and Fang nodded slightly. She couldn't help but be slightly jealous of their connection.

Suddenly Fang turned around grabbed X's hand and dragged her upstairs with him.

"Nudge! Gazzy! Angel!" he cried as they stepped out onto the landing. The three of them appeared with some cuts and grazes but otherwise unharmed.

"What's happening?" Gazzy asked.

"He and Max are working together again!" Angel said grinning, "they want us to lead the flyboys away from Dr. M's house and then sort them out. Oh, sorry X yeah I did just read his mind and yeah I am reading yours now."

"Shit this is confusing..." X mumbled as Angel smiled... angelically

"You get used to it!" Angel shrugged, "and yes your right we have flyboys to take care of!"

Everyone nodded and ran to the nearest window. Angel went first, then Nudge, followed by Gazzy.

Just as X was about to climb out Fang grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a gut wrenchingly passionate kiss.

"I. Kick. Jensen. Ackles. Ass!"

* * *

**_Ok there you go!_**

**_I have a new blog! Its www(dot)lucifersopinions(dot)blogspot(dot)com_**

**_If you go on there I'll be able to give a timeline on how much longer the updates will be if you leave a comment. Or ya can give out to me for not updating....._**

**_please review!!!!_**

**_Murph and Lucifer!_**


	7. Apologies!

Ok , here's the low-down!

We're back at school working hard (or hardly working). So we've not been focusing on the story at all.

So I'm gonna try move it along a bit now that we're on mid term for a week and I'm at home all day.

BUT that doesn't mean that the updates will be coming steadily or anything.....

Sorry!

_**Lou and Murph**_


End file.
